


The Best Part of Waking Up

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Thanatos has been gone for years and Hypnos has missed him every single day. It's like a piece of his soul has been gone. When Thanatos finally returns, he brings Hypnos a gift, but all Hypnos really wants is him.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... Two hours ago I saw a kinkmeme prompt for Hypnos/Thanatos as the Folgers incest commercial and my brain went insane. Now this exists. Happy holidays.

Hypnos ran for the door when he heard a knock. Even before he reached it, something within him knew. Yet when he threw the door open, biting his lip to suppress the smile that wanted to burst out, Thanatos cocked his head as though confused. 

“Must have the wrong house,” Thanatos said.

His heavy backpack hung off his shoulders, a duffle bag at his feet. Even as Hypnos rolled his eyes, Thanatos’s stony exterior cracked. 

Hypnos pointed at himself. “Twin brother?” 

Thanatos relented, setting down his backpack and smiling. He opened his arms and Hypnos flew into them, nearly tackling them both to the snowy lawn of their mother’s house. 

Hypnos didn’t care. His precious twin had been gone for two years now, off saving the world or something, and all Hypnos wanted was to have him back. He squeezed his arms tighter around Than’s neck as Thanatos lifted him off his feet for the hug.

“I missed you so much,” Hypnos said. 

Thanatos made some little noise in his throat. Even with all the time and distance, Hypnos knew that sound. It rumbled in his own chest as well, a noise that was just about as close as Thanatos ever got to admitting his feelings. 

They reluctantly broke the embrace and Hypnos led Thanatos into the home. Hopefully it still felt familiar to him, but Hypnos had done what he could: Making sure they had Than’s favorite snacks, tidying up his room, even brewing Thanatos’s favorite brand of coffee. 

“I stayed up all night waiting for you, you know,” Hypnos said.

“Long way from Asphodel,” Thanatos said. For all his surly grumbling, though, Thanatos went straight to the coffee, inhaling deeply. “Ah, coffee.” 

Hypnos smiled to himself. Time could not change that they were twins, that they knew each other so well Thanatos didn’t truly need to use words for Hypnos to understand.

Hypnos hopped up onto the kitchen counter as Thanatos stripped out of his heavy jacket and poured himself a cup. All that world-saving had left his arms, bare in a T-shirt, sculpted and lean. Would anyone even see them as twins anymore? Hypnos was all lanky limbs, but Than, Than looked amazing with all that muscle corded over his body. 

“Musta been doing some hard work out there in Asphodel, huh?” Hypnos said.

Thanatos paused with the coffee halfway to his mouth, eyes flickering down as though he was only just realizing how ridiculously sculpted he was. 

“Yeah, guess so,” he said. “I, uh, I actually brought you something.” 

Thanatos dug in his backpack, now sitting on the kitchen floor, and returned with a little gift-wrapped box that he presented to Hypnos.

Hypnos took it. “Wow, really? This is for me?” 

Thanatos just nodded, sipping his coffee.

As lovely as the thought was, Hypnos had a different one. He peeled the little bow off the gift, slapping it onto Thanatos’s chest (it was so hard. How was his chest just so … so _firm_ under there?). 

“What are you doing?” Thanatos said.

Hypnos smirked. “You’re my present this year.” 

The moment hung heavy between them. Thanatos’s hands were frozen around his coffee cup. Hypnos swallowed the lump rising in his throat, but held his twin’s golden-eyed gaze. 

Thanatos edged a little closer to the counter that Hypnos sat on, setting his coffee aside. “I’m not as nice as what’s in that box.” 

Hypnos placed the box aside on the countertop. “To me, you’re better.” 

Hypnos didn’t back down this time, holding Thanatos’s gaze. It had been so long since they’d been together, so very long. They were two halves of the same soul, forced apart by life and the world, but the moment Hypnos opened that door, the moment they were in proximity again, they’d echoed and sang like the notes of a song falling into order. 

Thanatos slotted between Hypnos’s knees, placing his hands on either side of his thighs. He leaned in close, so close Hypnos could taste each word. 

“I missed you.” 

Hypnos did not wait for some other clue or hint. He threw his arms around Thanatos’s neck and pulled him close, pressing their mouths together. It was like puzzle pieces slotting into place, the natural order of the universe. Something that had been wrong and abrasive and sharp for all the time Thanatos was gone healed instantly, smooth and sweet and thrumming in Hypnos’s chest. 

Thanatos wrapped his arms around Hypnos’s torso and pulled him close as they kissed. Hypnos ended up with his legs around Than’s back, ankles hooked. 

Thanatos’s kiss forced Hypnos back, until he was lying on the countertop with Thanatos hunched over him. He snuck his hands down Thanatos’s back, picking at the edge of his T-shirt. Hypnos sighed when he met the bare skin beneath, cool and smooth just like he remembered, but so powerful now from whatever Thanatos had been doing out there. 

Thanatos straightened, peeling the shirt off and flinging it across the kitchen. Hypnos’s mouth hung open at the sight before him. Thanatos had always outweighed him, but now the difference was stark. He was cut into hard planes like a statue and flexed even from the motion of discarding a shirt. 

Hypnos did not get to look as long as he might have liked. Thanatos swept back down, assailing Hypnos’s neck with his mouth, kissing and sucking and sometimes even biting. Hypnos dug his nails into Thanatos’s back and gasped at the riot of sensations. 

Thanatos snuck a hand down, rubbing over Hypnos’s sweatpants. Hypnos arched and groaned, nails biting in harder. 

“Looks like you got me something, too,” Thanatos said.

“Than,” Hypnos moaned. 

Thanatos pulled away to yank the sweatpants down. He pushed Hypnos’s shirt up, mouth lowering to kiss up his body until he met the place where the fabric bunched up. Than sucked a nipple into his mouth, pulling so hard Hypnos shuddered and whined. 

He broke away with a pop. “I wanted you so much,” Thanatos said. “The entire time I was gone, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Hypnos smiled, petting the beautiful face gazing at him with such hunger and heat. “I thought about you too.” 

“I need you,” Thanatos said.

“Pocket of the sweatpants.” 

Thanatos nearly dove for the discarded clothing. Hypnos nibbled his bottom lip and stroked himself while he watched his brother root around for the lube Hypnos had optimistically placed in his pocket before answering the door this morning. Thanatos returned to the counter with it, then hastily undid his jeans and kicked his way free of them. Hypnos moaned as he watched Thanatos rub lube up and down his cock, but it was even better when he swirled the excess around Hypnos’s hole, fingers swift and deliberate when they slipped inside to open him up. 

“You seriously just had that in your pocket?” Thanatos said.

Hypnos couldn’t quite manage to speak with those lovely, long fingers working his walls, so he nodded. 

Thanatos leaned down, kissing him soft and sweet while his hand still scissored. “You,” he said. That was all, but Hypnos heard all the heat and time and longing behind that single exhaled word. 

Thanatos removed his fingers and Hypnos quivered with anticipation. Thanatos tugged him around so his ass hung off the counter a little. Hypnos put his ankles on Thanatos’s shoulders. His brother may have been strong, but Hypnos was flexible, _very_ flexible. 

Thanatos didn’t question it. He gripped Hypnos’s thigh in one hand and used the other to angle at his hole. Hypnos moaned as Thanatos pushed against him. Gods, it had been a while, but Thanatos felt so good as he stretched Hypnos. Hypnos arched into it, shivering with eagerness as Thanatos slid into him. 

He stopped there, both of them panting and suddenly flushed with heat. Thanatos held Hypnos by his thighs, hot breaths puffing down onto Hypnos’s chest. 

Hypnos reached up, brushing aside silver hair so straight and neat, unlike his own unruly curls. They really were so different for twins, which made it all the more wonderful when they came together like this, all the abrasive edges of their opposing natures smoothing by being in contact with each other. 

“Than,” Hypnos breathed, and Thanatos lurched into motion as though summoned by that soft plea.

He pulled back, dragging against something that made Hypnos cry out at the ceiling of the tidy kitchen. Thanatos swayed back into Hypnos, using his thighs for leverage. Hypnos shifted against the cool surface of the countertop as Thanatos fucked him, the heat of his body making him stick to the lamination.

Thanatos melted forward, planting his hands on either side of Hypnos to thrust into him harder. Hypnos’s knees were nearly in his mouth at this point, but the stretch in his legs bothered him no more than the stretch in his ass. He laced his fingers together behind Thanatos’s head and pulled him even farther down, until Than’s head was against his chest while he pounded Hypnos on the countertop. 

Thanatos groped for Hypnos’s hips, pulling him into each thrust. Hypnos bucked to meet him, moaning with every punishing beat of Thanatos’s cock inside him. It was like they’d never been separated at all, like not a single day had passed since they’d last been locked in passion like this, let alone entire years. The curl of Thanatos’s hips hit every place inside Hypnos begging for touch and sent heat flooding through his body, demonically precise, as though Thanatos was specifically calibrated to Hypnos’s pleasure. 

“Than,” Hypnos gasped. “Than, Than.” 

Thanatos grunted against him, fingers digging in harder. Hypnos’s back bowed up off the countertop as he sought that wonderful edge, that edge he’d been bereft of for the long years of Thanatos’s absence. Jerking himself off, even using toys or fucking someone else – nothing came close to this. No one fit him so perfectly, fucked him just right, sent stars bursting behind his eyes or tore such cries from his throat. Only Thanatos, only his Thanatos, only--

“ _Than_ ,” he cried, his body pulled in so tight he was afraid he was about to break. 

Thanatos lifted his head up, looking him right in the eyes as he breathed, “Hypnos.” 

Then he smashed their lips together so they could drink down each other’s pleasure as the long overdue release aching within both of them finally rushed out.

Hypnos whined and writhed as Thanatos filled him, even as he spilled over his own stomach, cock pressed between them. Thanatos’s mouth never left his, not through the entire thing, not until they were both spent and depleted and quivering from the expulsion of that aching need. 

Hypnos remained on the countertop after Thanatos slipped out of him, legs dangling limp over the edge. He could hear Thanatos rustling around, but he didn’t care to open his eyes and watch, as lovely as the sight would be. There’d be plenty of time for that, now that Than was finally home. 

That thought formed a pool of warmth in Hypnos’s gut. Even as he shivered from the sweat and passion cooling off his skin, a quiet, secret heat lingered in his belly, the knowledge that Thanatos was home at last and within Hypnos’s grasp. 

Thanatos ran soft hands along Hypnos’s bare skin, kissing his torso. “We should clean up,” Thanatos said.

Hypnos groaned but forced his eyes open him. Thanatos helped him off the counter and into his clothes, doting and gentle, as though Hypnos couldn’t do it himself. Hypnos let him fuss. It felt nice, all this focused attention and care from his twin. 

They were disinfecting the countertop and setting everything back into place when the stairs creaked. Both twins froze for an instant before flying into furious motion, trying to right the kitchen and disperse the musk of lust. 

Hypnos was spraying Windex in the air like it was incense banishing an evil spirit when Nyx poked her head into the kitchen, drowsy and bleary with sleep. She took one look around, observing the cleaned off countertops, the unopened gift shoved aside, the cooling pot of coffee, and turned back around.

“For christ’s sake,” she muttered. “Hot coffee, Thanatos. Black.”

“Y-yes, mother,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx has suffered too greatly. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
